Early Morning
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Short companion piece to "Ours".


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Another short companion piece to the "Ours" series.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he rolled over in bed and searched for his husband's warmth. He frowned and cracked an eye open, confirming that Iruka wasn't in bed. He instead looked at the alarm clock, telling him that it was just too early to be up on a Saturday. He sighed as he rolled on this back and stretched before climbing out of bed. He slipped a pair of sweatpants on before he walked out of the bedroom in search of his husband, to take him back into bed and go back to sleep for a few more hours with him in his arms.

He walked down the hall and looked into the kitchen, frowning when Iruka wasn't there. He walked to the living room and looked inside. He had to do a double take when he found Minoru sitting on the couch, the TV on with its volume low. He raised a questioning eyebrow and the young boy smiled in response.

"Cartoons," Minoru whispered his smile widening.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned against the doorway, "Do you always wake up this early on Saturdays?"

Minoru chuckled and nodded, "But I go back to sleep a later when they're over."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sneaky."

"Sneaky like a ninja," Minoru said with a grin.

Kakashi smiled, "Do you know where Iru-dad is?"

Minoru nodded, "Yeah, in the backyard," he frowned, "Don't really know why he's awake this early though."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright," he turned and took a few steps before walking back, "Did you eat breakfast?" Minoru smiled and nodded, "Good." He walked down the hall towards the backyard, hesitant at first, realizing that he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He felt a wave of paranoia and took in a deep breath before stepping out on to the deck. He smiled as he caught sight of his husband on the garden swing, his chocolate hair down and being caught by gentle breezes. He watched his husband as the younger man looked up at the morning sky, a cup of tea in his hands, resting on his lap. The younger man lowered his gaze to him and smiled as he gestured for him to join him.

He hesitated for a moment until he realized that it was safe without having his mask on before walking onto the soft grass and joining his husband on the swing. Iruka smiled at him as he took a pale arm and swung it around his own shoulders, "What are you doing awake so early, Ruru?"

Iruka smiled and rested his head on the older man's bare shoulder, "Did I wake you?"

Kakashi leaned his head against the brunette's, as a smile tugged on his lips, "Well, I can't sleep well when something is missing."

Iruka chuckled and turned his head to kiss the pale shoulder. He smiled as a pale hand took his mug and Kakashi took a drink from it, "I didn't mean to wake you, love."

Kakashi shook his head and stifled a yawn, mentally grinning at himself when he remembered exactly why he felt tired, more like still sated. He kissed the crown of his husband's head, "So, why are you up so early?"

Iruka smiled and shifted closer as he shook his head.

Kakashi frowned and looked down at his husband, "You mean you woke up this early willingly?"

Iruka looked up at the older man, an amused look in his eyes, "You're really lazy sometimes aren't you?" he chuckled and kissed a pale cheek when a silver brow twitched, "If you must know, love, today is my mother's birthday," he said gently and smiled when mismatched eyes looked into his. He lowered his head again, resting it on the strong bare shoulder, "And she always liked to watch the sun rise, sometimes she would just wake up to watch it and end up going back to bed again," he chuckled, "Mostly because my dad would coax her to," he smiled as a pale hand twined with his, "Sometimes, she would wake me up so I could watch it with her, and if the morning was cold she would make hot cocoa for us."

He smiled at a particular memory, "We had a tradition of watching the sun rise on New Year's day, the first sun rise of the year. It was something we always did as a family."

"That sounds nice," Kakashi said softly, "Maybe we should start that tradition."

Iruka chuckled, "For New Year's day, that would be nice, I don't think I can wake you up every morning to watch the sun rise," he chuckled, "I don't even think I can put _myself _through that."

Kakashi chuckled, "I remember that for me it was quite the opposite," the younger man lifted his head to look up at him, "Instead of watching the sun rise, my dad would take me up to our roof and we would star gaze," a small smile pulled on his lips, "That's when he was home, you know? He tried making up for lost time and whatnot."

Iruka smiled. He remembered the first time Kakashi had told him about his father, and it made him understand and realize how much people misunderstood the Konoha White Fang. That Kakashi's father was a loving man, and a caring father. But a man could only take so much. What hurt even more, though Kakashi seemed indifferent about it, but the mismatched eyes told him otherwise, was that everyone thought that he would follow in his father's footsteps. That alone gave him more than one reason to insist on following the rules and regulations, to become more of a weapon than human, and to physically cover the face that looked so much like a splitting image of his father's. He couldn't help but think that maybe, subconsciously, Kakashi was trying to make up for his father, trying to make up for the loss that Fire Country suffered.

Even though, Iruka couldn't help but smile at the contrast of the Kakashi he knew now and the Kakashi of the past, back when they were first dating and getting to know each. The Kakashi that at first was always awkward when he tried talking to him. That tried to let him in, pass that rough exterior, but not really being able to, or not really knowing how, but did so when he didn't even try. The Kakashi that couldn't look away from the past, but with time turned to him and their possible future. The Kakashi that stole Iruka's heart without even knowing at first, and he willingly let him keep it. The Kakashi that gave his own heart in return.

That Kakashi was now his husband, a father to their son, a jounin that retired to stay with him, to be there for him and their son, to secure their future.

Iruka tightened his grip on the pale hand as he felt his heart swell, "You father was a great man."

Kakashi smiled and raised their joined hands to his lips, kissing the tan knuckles, "He was," he said softly. He looked up to the morning sky and smiled, "Happy Birthday, Okasan."

Iruka softly chuckled and gave the bare shoulder a soft kiss.

Kakashi rubbed the younger man's bicep and kissed a scarred cheek, "Come and share another few hours of sleep with me, Ruru."

Iruka smiled and cupped the older man's cheek as he tilted his head up and sealed his lips over the older man's in a soft, tender kiss. His lips lingered on the other pair as Kakashi hummed and locked their lips in another kiss, the pale arm around his shoulders pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He sighed into the kiss and wrapped an arm around the older man's waist, his hand moving back to thread into the silver locks.

Kakashi broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. He sighed as the younger man's lips found purchase on his neck, lips moving along his clavicle, following the tendon up to his ear.

"A few hours of sleep sounds good," he purred into his husband's ear, grinning as he felt the pale torso shiver, "Minoru should be back in bed by now."

Kakashi growled and stood, taking his husband's hand into his and led them back into the house.

As Iruka's back met the mattress, Kakashi leaned down and gave his husband a soft kiss, "Next time you want to watch the sunrise, wake me up too."

Iruka smiled and nodded, "I'll hold you to that."


End file.
